


Through the Years

by Im_Still_So_Deep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Still_So_Deep/pseuds/Im_Still_So_Deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting with Bra's birth and concluding on her wedding day, this story centers on all four members of the Vegeta/Briefs family, and the different adventures they get into over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Years

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The shrill, piercing cry of his newborn daughter that echoed from up the stairs caused Vegeta to growl low in his throat, his eyes squeezing shut. His fingers that had been in the process of unzipping his wife's jeans froze as he turned his head towards the direction of that incessant wailing.

"Goddammit," he grumbled under his breath. This was the fourth time this week his 'alone time' with his wife had been interrupted. And he didn't like it one damn bit; all he wanted to do was fuck Bulma senseless. The grumbling of his wife underneath him on the couch made him turn his attention back to her, and he was more than a little disappointed to see her pull her blouse back down. "Sorry, hon," Bulma sighed as she gently nudged him to get off of her. "Bra unfortunately seems to hate naps."

Vegeta reached for his own shirt that had been discarded on the floor and pulled it over his head, muttering curses to himself. Bulma caught sight of the look of acute agitation on the handsome Saiyan's face, and her lips curved into a flirty smile as she circled her arms around his neck. "I know you're disappointed that our 'fun time' was cut short, but I'll make it up to you later tonight. I'll put on something really sexy, and you can take it off of me. Hell, I'll even let you _rip_ it off," she whispered throatily, and then licked his earlobe languidly to sweeten the deal.

The frown that had dominated his face evaporated within an instant at her actions. As he pulled her into a steamy kiss, Bulma giggled to herself at how easily she had gotten him to calm down. Her sensual charm never failed her.

The pitch of Bra's cries escalated, bringing Bulma back to reality, and she immediately pulled away from her husband's embrace. "That's my cue. We'll pick up right where we left off later tonight, my handsome prince," she winked, trailing her hand across his chest as she walked past him up the stairs.

After watching her disappear into their daughter's nursery, Vegeta sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. His life had changed so much in the last few weeks; he still couldn't wrap his head around it. He was now a father of two. Years and years ago, he never would've dreamed that he would have even one child, let alone two. But now here he was. Married for over a decade to a human woman, with a teenage son and infant daughter. And, strangely enough, he was content with it. Sure, the ever-constant whining of Bra was annoying as hell, but the second their daughter had been born, Vegeta felt an undeniable bond with her. When Trunks was born, the Saiyan prince was hardly ever around, and when he was he didn't give his son or Bulma the time of day, not until after Cell's defeat at least.

Things were completely different this time around. Bulma was his wife now, and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he loved her deeply. When Trunks was born, she had meant nothing to him. She had just been an annoying human woman who met his sexual needs from time to time, nothing more. He didn't care about her back then, and he certainly didn't care about her pregnancy with Trunks. With her most recent pregnancy, however, that was not the case. While he wasn't some love-struck fool that catered to her every whim, he was present unlike with her first pregnancy, and when she was distressed or feeling nauseous he was willing to help her in whatever way he could. In his own gruff and tender way, that is.

And the day Bra had been born was one that he would never forget. He had been present in the delivery room, and had even held Bulma's hand once she began pushing the baby out. He wouldn't dare reveal this to anyone, but her grip that day had been _exceedingly_ painful; he couldn't even imagine how agonizing giving birth must be. After twenty hours of painful labor, Bulma had given birth to their beautiful daughter, who was a mini-me of Bulma herself. Vegeta was the second person, after his wife of course, to hold their daughter, and he had to admit that peering down at Bra for the first time had taken his breath away. She looked _so_ much like his wife, with the most dazzling sapphire eyes he had ever seen. And he was privileged enough to have been the first person she had ever smiled at.

And even the stoic Saiyan couldn't resist smiling back at her.

The sound of Bulma's cellphone ringing on the coffee table snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts. He disregarded the ringing and went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the refrigerator before he began his afternoon training.

But the cellphone didn't stop ringing, and the prince growled as he marched back into the living room, looming over the cellphone. His first instinct was to throw it against the wall and watch it smash into a thousand pieces, but he knew his wife wouldn't be pleased with that, so he grabbed the phone and went up the stairs to where Bulma's ki signal was coming from.

She was still in Bra's nursery, and though their daughter wasn't crying as much, her little whimpers could still be heard from outside the door. The prince turned the doorknob slowly and entered the room, finding Bulma rocking Bra in a chair in the corner of the room. His daughter's eyes instantly brightened as she saw him, the corners of her tiny mouth curving upwards as he approached them. Bulma noticed Bra's actions as she gazed down at her, and a smile of her own appeared. Bra was only a few weeks old, but she was fast becoming a daddy's girl.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked with a yawn, stroking Bra's soft hair gently.

"Someone called your goddamn phone about twenty times in a row. You're lucky I didn't blast this stupid thing into oblivion," he grumbled as he held her cellphone out to her.

"And if you _would've_ done such a thing I would have beaten the shit out of you," Bulma scowled, grabbing her phone.

"Tch. I'd _love_ to see you try to do such a thing, you weak human," Vegeta replied with a wicked smirk.

Before she could respond, her phone began to ring again, and she immediately answered it, "Hello, this is Bulma Briefs."

"Um. . .yeah, hi, Mrs. Briefs, this is Chris," the voice of one of her employees answered. "I know you told us not to bother you while you're on maternity leave unless it's an emergency. . .and well, uh, turns out something really bad happened in the lab today."

Her sapphire eyes widened at his words. "What happened?!"

"Well, uhhh, you see, our new interns Ed and Al were goofing off and accidentally mixed two chemicals together that they weren't supposed to, and uh. . .there was this big explosion, and everyone's okay thankfully, but part of the lab has been damaged, and uh—"

His rambling was interrupted by a loud screech from Bulma. "UGHHHH! I spent an hour before I went on maternity leave explaining safety protocols to those interns! I even put up a goddamn sign in the lab explaining what chemicals NOT to mix together! Jesus Christ, does ANYBODY listen to me?!" she bellowed.

"Um, no. . .wait, I mean, yes. . .I mean ahhhhhhh—"

"Just give me five minutes and I'll be right there," she snapped, ending the phone call.

Bra was terrified by the fuming expression on her mother's face, and tears erupted from her eyes, running down her cheeks. "It's okay, baby girl, pleaaase, don't cry anymore," Bulma begged desperately, rocking the chair back and forth.

"What the hell was that all about?" Vegeta asked, leaning against the side of Bra's crib.

"These two dumbasses caused an explosion in the lab," she groaned, leaning her head back against the chair. "Now I have to go and see what damage has been done. I swear, some people are just so fucking stupid. Everyone should be like me and do everything perfectly."

Vegeta couldn't help but snort at that.

"What? I _am_ perfect at everything," she conceded. Her lips then curved into a smirk. "Some things I'm _especially_ perfect at, right, Vegeta?" she winked.

"Vulgar woman," he responded with a shake of his head.

"You _love_ my vulgar self and you know it," she teased, cradling Bra securely as she got up from the chair.

Vegeta merely rolled his eyes, though a ghost of a smirk appeared on his face. Bulma walked past him and placed Bra into her crib, pulling her pink blanket over her tiny body. "Can you watch her while I'm gone?" Bulma asked her husband. "I'll only be gone for thirty minutes at the most."

"Woman, I have training to do—"

"Train, train, train. That's all you do! I'd ask my mom to do it, but she's out shopping, so you have to do it. You can take thirty minutes out of your day to watch your daughter. Or else, you'll get _no_ sexy time from me later tonight. And I know you would _hate_ to have that happen."

With a low growl, Vegeta crossed his arms and grumbled, "Fine, whatever. Just make it fast."

"I'll do my best," she grinned, kissing his cheek. "Be back soon."

Vegeta watched the blue-haired genius exit the room, and then turned to his daughter as she laid in her crib. She was making gurgling sounds as she stared up at him, her legs kicking her pink blanket off of her. Vegeta sighed, reaching down for the blanket and covering her back up with it. With a giggle, she kicked the blanket off again. The prince once again covered his daughter back up, but no more than two seconds passed before she kicked it off again. The half-Saiyan baby was laughing happily at her father's reaction, clapping her hands together.

More than anything, he wanted to scowl, but instead a small, rare smile took over his face, and he couldn't stop it. He wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to stop it. There was just something about his daughter that made the Saiyan prince so unbelievably soft. She was always smiling at him, even when he had his usual frown on his face. That sweet smile of hers and those little chubby cheeks made it impossible for him to be in a bad mood whenever he was around her.

Gah, his old self would be gagging at all of this sentimentality. But the prince honestly didn't care. He had come a long way from his days as a warrior who only lived to kill and gain as much power as possible. He still loved to fight, of course, that would probably never change, but he had learned that there was much more to life than fighting. His family had shown him all that, and he would always be grateful for it.

"Yo! I'm hoooome!" Trunks' voice called from down the stairs.

Bra recognized her big brother's voice and she smiled, waving her hands around excitedly. Vegeta sensed his son coming up the stairs, and a few seconds later, Trunks appeared, his bookbag still on his back.

"Hey, Dad! Where's Mom?" Trunks asked, standing beside his father.

"She had to take care of something," Vegeta responded, cracking his neck. "Hopefully she won't be gone much longer."

Trunks stared down at his little sister with a goofy grin, waving at her. "Heeeeyyyyy, Bra!"

Bra beamed and made an unidentifiable sound in response, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it gently. Trunks then turned back to his father, a sly smirk on his face. "Mom told me I'm not allowed to play Uncharted 4 until the weekend since I have a big test I'm supposed to be studying for, but since she's not here right now, she can't stop me!"

And with that, the teenager vanished and raced down the hall to his room, unintentionally slamming his door behind him.

Vegeta shook his head and turned back to his daughter, but his face began to scrunch up as an awful smell began to overtake the room. The look on Bra's face let him know exactly where that smell was coming from.

"Oh shit," he mumbled.

_Literally._

He didn't mind watching his daughter, but changing diapers was NOT something the Prince of all Saiyans would ever do. "Trunks!" Vegeta called to his son.

When his son didn't immediately come running, Vegeta shouted his name even louder, "TRUNKS! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"BUT, DAAAD," Trunks shouted back from inside his room, "I JUST STARTED MY GAME AND I HAVE TO—"

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW, AND DON'T MAKE ME ASK YOU AGAIN, BOY!"

In a flash, Trunks appeared, panting from how fast he flew into the room. "What is it, Dad?" The foul smell in the air then assaulted his nostrils, and he quickly pinched his nose. "What the heck is that smell?!"

"Your sister needs a diaper change and _you're_ going to be the one to do it," Vegeta ordered.

"ME?!" Trunks gasped, pointing to himself. "I've never changed a diaper before!"

"There's a first time for everything," Vegeta smirked.

"B-but. . .ahhhhhhhhhh," Trunks groaned.

Luckily for the teenage half-Saiyan, Bulma reappeared a few moments later, looking exhausted and muttering to herself about the stupidity of some of her employees.

"Mom! You're just in time! Bra pooped herself and needs to be changed."

"Oh, great," Bulma sighed, tying her hair back into a ponytail. She glanced at her son and frowned. "You better be studying for your test and not playing that stupid video game."

"It's not stupid!" Trunks protested, but the glare from his mother made him gulp. "I mean, uh, yeaaah. I'm gonna go study now!"

Bulma was no idiot, and knew that Trunks was probably already playing that game, but she let it go for the moment, and turned to the task at hand. "Oh my, you're all stinky, baby!" Bulma said, picking Bra up out of her crib. As she brought Bra over to the changing table, she glanced over at her husband and smiled. "Watching Bra wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Hmph," he grumbled, resting against the wall as Bulma cleaned Bra up and put a fresh diaper on her.

"You smell heavenly now, sweet girl!" Bulma giggled, holding Bra against her chest.

At first, he didn't even realize he was doing it, but Vegeta unblinkingly stared at his wife and daughter, a sense of peace washing over him. Bulma felt his eyes on her, and turned her head to look at him, blushing from the intensity of his gaze. Even after all these years, those exquisite dark eyes of his could make her go weak at the knees. "What is, Vegeta?" she asked, adjusting her grip on Bra.

Coming out of his trance, Vegeta shook his head and cleared his throat, "Nothing."

Bulma shrugged and walked towards the door. "Okay then. I'm going to make dinner now. I'll let you know when it's ready."

Once she left the room, Vegeta let out a breath, massaging the back of his neck. While he had been staring at Bulma, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. He was still in shock at the life he was getting to live. He wasn't even sure he deserved it; he had spent many years of his existence as a cold-blooded killer. He had even died twice before, and the last time he originally thought it would be permanent. But thankfully, he had been given another chance at living, a chance to change for the better. And now he was able to live in peace with his family, who absolutely adored him.

His pride would never allow him to verbalize it, but with every passing day, he was beginning to enjoy this new life of his more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters soon! :)


End file.
